I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit for an irrigation system.
II. Discussion of Prior Art
In the gardening sector automated irrigation systems are known that base their operation on electronic control units.
The control units have become increasingly sophisticated, allowing ever more flexible and customizable controls.
However, with the increase in their performances, the control units have become increasingly more complicated to use, since even the more frequently used functions are inevitably made more complicated.